Beyond the Fangs
by ForeverLostx
Summary: It's hard moving to a town full of Vampires, especially when the Founder - the most powerful Vampire of he lot - already hate you because of your parents. Based on the life of Alyssa Collins; Claire and Shanes daughter. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Physics, the urban definition of 'boring as hell'. This was the reason I found my head frequently dipping as my eyes glazed over uncontrollably; it really didn't help if you were tired in this class either. It was a shame I did not take after my mother in her love for everything complicated; Mom was super-duper smart to the point where it was indescribable. I, on the other hand, took after dad; a high school drop out that got his kicks out of shooting virtual zombies. Sucks to be me…

"Alyssa Collins. If you are going to choose not to answer at all during my class, the least you can do is listen." Crap, that was my cue to look busy.

I nodded, sighing to myself and began to scribble random lines on my notebook to make it _look_ like I was taking notes, my own crafty invention. I watched the clock anxiously, just waiting for the last bell to ring just like I always did. I really hated school; it was a complete and utter waste of my time. Just two minutes left, two minutes until the weekend… _hurry up!_

When the bell finally did ring, after what seemed like two hours rather than two minutes, I found my younger sister waiting for me outside class. "Rose? What are you doing here?" I asked, raising my eyebrow sceptically.

Rose shrugged her shoulders lightly, causing her straight, blonde hair to topple around her face. "Dunno, just seemed easier to meet you here than to wait for you outside."

"Fair enough…" I sighed, though not convinced. How did she even get out of class early? "Come on, we need to pick up Connor on the way home; Moms working late again." I sighed, though I was used to this by now. Mom worked for NASA and even though most of the time she worked from home, it was an often occurrence when she was called in to do some manual work. This meant it was our job to pick up Connor from kindergarten.

"And Dad?" Rose wondered as we weaved in and out of the maze that was the students of Trinity High.

"Working…" I frowned. I remembered the text message my mom had sent earlier this morning; 'Working late tonight, pick up Connor, Dad be home around 8, love you x'. Another very typical occurrence.

"Oh well, least now I have until later to clean my room." Rose smiled triumphantly, holding her geography textbook firmly against her stomach.

"_Our _room." I reminded her. It was true though… Rose really _did_ need to clean up our room; it was a mess and to be perfectly honest, it was all _her_ mess.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever." She waved me off, ignoring me for a couple of moments while she waved goodbye to her loser friends. They're not really losers, I only call them losers because it annoys her. Muhahaha; I'm an evil big sister. We walked along the sidewalk side-by-side, still frequently having to dodge other students that got between us. Thankfully, Lakeside Nursery was only a couple of blocks from Trinity High; it took about four minutes on average to get there and believe me, I've counted before. Why? Boredom, mostly…

"By the way, Grandma and Grandpa are coming over this weekend." Ugh, seriously? And there was me thinking I was actually going to have a relaxing couple of days. Don't get me wrong, I loved my Grandparents, but there were so… _boring_.

"Seriously? When did Mom tell you this?" I turned to Rose, furrowing my eyebrows in clear irritancy.

"Um… Wednesday, I think." Huh, figures she'd tell me _two days_ after she was told.

"And you're telling me _now? _Seriously? You're a sucky sister." I scolded, shoving Rose hard enough so that she landed roughly against the shoulder-high wall to our left.

"_Hey_! Mom says not to push!" She shoved me back and I tripped, stumbling onto the road off-balance. Instinctively, my hands reached out to catch anything to prevent me from hitting the road in a full-force face plant, but I managed to regain my balance. Before I could get back onto the pavement however, a huge, jet-black sedan skided to a half in front of me, inches between my thigh and its bumper. Wow, talk about being a close one.

"Sorry…" I mumble, holding my hand up in clear surrender. I quickly get out of the car's way and watch as it drives off past the both of us. I couldn't see inside the car because the windows were so tinted they were as black as the body paint itself, but I swear I saw _something_ in the back seat. A set of cold, silvery eyes. Those eyes sent chills running down my spine like tiny spiders, made my heart leap and skip three beats… something deep inside my gut warned me about those eyes and whoever owned them.

"Alyssa! Wake up, idiot!" Rose slapped me hard on the arm and I yelped in surprise. God, she was annoying. "Are you okay?" She asked then, her brown eyes softening. It was obvious she cared, though she just didn't want to show it; it made me smile.

"Yes, I'm okay, despite the fact my sister tried to kill me…" I was going to play this one out.

* * *

By the time we reached home, little brother and groceries collected, it was already four o'clock. I always wondered where the time went; it seemed to fly past so fast that it made me dizzy. "I call dibs on the TV!" Yes, that was seriously the first thing my sister said when we got home. I sighed and ignored her, knowing I had no intentions of wasting my time watching 'Hannah Montana' anyway… I had better things to do.

"Take Connor with you!" I called as she disappeared into the living room. The theme tune for 'Hannah Montana' then found my ears, confirming my earlier suspicions. I told Connor to follow Rose and when I was convinced Rose had him seated and occupied, I went upstairs to our bedroom. The left side of the room, _my_ side of the room, was utterly spotless; everything had it's place and everything was in it's place. The right side, however, was like an explosion of clothing, towels and papers. God, Rose was unbelievably untidy…

I frowned and dumped my bag on my neatly-folded bed. The room was dark and shaded, but that was because the blinds were still closed from this morning; neither my sister and I were fans of early-morning sun. I crossed the room and pulled the cord, watching the hot-pink material fold up to reveal daylight once more. I was about to walk off when I noticed something strangely familiar, like a sense of déjà vu. The Black Sedan…

I was sure it was the same one as before, sure of it. Today was the _only_ time I had even seen one of those cars and it definitely was not a coincidence that the same one that had almost killed me was now sitting across the street. Saying I was 'freaked out' was a total understatement…

The chat Mom and Dad had with me a couple of years ago had never re-entered my brain until now, the chat that involved something totally crazy and absurd. My parents said there was such a thing as Vampires and that one day, they might come looking for us… I was always to watch out for a woman with blonde, almost-white hair and icy grey eyes. They said I would know her if I saw her. I never believed them, just assumed it was a story to scare me from walking around after dark, but why did I get the feeling that _this_ was that day?

Oh god, what do I do? It's my responsibility to keep Rose and Connor safe, but what do I do?

I reached down into my pocket for my cell phone and scrolled down to 'Dad'. It rung out thirteen times before I cursed and hung up. _Shit!_ I scrolled down to 'Mom', but it didn't even ring; the answer phone immediately sounded as soon as I clicked 'dial'. "Oh no…" I muttered.

I looked down in time to watch someone getting out of the back seat. She was a very, very beautiful woman; her hair was a very silvery-blonde, tied up in a neat crown on the top of her head and she wore a spotless white suit that was literally the same colour as her translucent, marble skin. From here I could only see the sunglasses she wore, perched on the end of her nose, but I didn't need to see behind them to know what eyes to expect. It was Amelie, the most powerful Vampire my parents had ever met.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my _God_. What do I do? Crap, crap, crap!

I danced about in my room like an idiot, travelling back and forth as I thought of something to do, to _help_. "Okay, just… be calm. Breath." I darted for the stairs and jumped them three at a time, skidding to a halt at the door of the living room. Rose was seated on the couch with Connor placed firmly on her lap. What if something happened to them? Rose was only thirteen and Connor… was just three-years-old. If anything did happen to them, I would never forgive myself. "Rose!" I whispered fiercely. Presuming this woman was a Vampire, she had _super_ intensive hearing, right?

"What? I'm trying to watch this! Shut up!" Oh, for crying out loud! I grabbed my sisters arm and hauled her to her feet, though she made plenty of slaps and punches in protest. Thankfully, she wasn't stupid enough to let go of Connor in the process. "Hey! Let go!"

"Shhh! I spat, placing an index finger on my sisters lip. "Remember what Mom and Dad told you? About the people that, one day, may come after us?" Rose's face became a mask of fear, but she nodded nevertheless. Connor stared up at me with those big, brown eyes of his like he understood what I was saying. I really hoped he didn't. "You're going to have to listen to me, Rose. Take Connor and go down to the basement. Lock yourselves in and _don't _come out for anybody unless its Mom, Dad or me, okay?" I was breathing hard, but I was as focused as I had ever been in my life. God, if only I could be this focused in class… then, I might be as smart as Mom.

"What about you?" She asked, now also whispering.

"It doesn't matter-" There was a firm, urgent rasp at the door. My heart literally lunged in my chest, skipping what felt like a thousand beats. "Go. Go now. And here, take my phone; call Mom and call Dad." After handing my cell phone to Rose - the only time I _ever_ let her touch it - I pushed Rose towards the back of the house and watched as she opened the trapdoor to the basement. It was their only hope, if these people were out to cause danger that it. It was hidden beneath the thick, red rug my mother loved so much. I wonder if that was why she loved it so… Once convinced they were safe, as safe as they could possibly be under the circumstances, I slowly walked towards the front door. Should I answer it or not?

"I know you are there, Alyssa. Please, open the door." Mini heart attack right there. She knew my name, she knew I was behind the door… I really didn't want to open it. Her voice was smooth and collected; no hint of irritancy or annoyance. That voice scared me, chilled my flesh right down to the bone like I was suddenly inside an unforgiving freezer.

I reached out and placed my hand on the handle, squeezing it firmly before I gently pulled it down. The door opened slowly, thanks to my shaking arms, to reveal the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She was even more gorgeous face-to-face than she had been from upstairs with her finely-sculpted face, flawless porcelain skin and, now that she had taken off those dark sunglasses, silvery grey eyes. _Those_ eyes. I couldn't help but stare at her with an open mouth; I felt so grubby next to her with my ripped, frayed blue jeans, red dirt-stained converse and over-sized green hoody as apposed to her pressed cream suit.

"Alyssa." She greeted, a small tight smile pulling at the edges of her lips. It wasn't particularly a nice smile, more like a polite one that she thought was necessary. I gulped without returning the smile, my heart racing faster and faster. Behind her, there were two _huge_ guys in black standing beside her black sedan - presumably her guards, or whatever.

"What do you want?" I asked boldly, furrowing my eyebrows. Despite my shaky feeling inside and the vomit I could feel sloshing around in my stomach, my voice was surprisingly smooth too. I needed to be strong for them, Rose and Connor.

"Where are your parents young one?" She asked, ignoring my question. Huh, and here was me thinking she was actually polite.

"_What_ do you want?" I persisted. I swear, she wasn't going to get any information out of me, nothing. I wasn't a particularly strong or bold person, but Mom had always said I took after Dad; strong and bold when I needed to be, when the situation required it. Amelie stared at me fiercely, eyeing my up sceptically like I had just surprised her. Good, the element or surprise was always a good thing, right? At least, it was in the movies… only this wasn't a movie.

"Just like your Father…" Amelie responds, her smile returning though perhaps a little more genuine. I hate her already and I want to do everything I can to make her leave.

"My parents aren't in. Could you come back tomorrow?" I asked. Sure, I was really pushing my luck now. I was seriously terrified, but I was acting a little more… brave than I expected. Amelie's smile falters and her cool, collected attitude disappears. The look she gives me is frighteningly strong and makes me take an instinctive step back; it was _those_ eyes…

"No, I'm afraid this has to be settled now." Amelie continued and presses the door open a little more. I try to hold onto the door, but she is insanely strong and so I lose my sweaty grip on it. "May I come in?" She asked then, sweet as spun gold.

"No." I whisper, knowing fine well she can hear it. I don't want her to come into my house, I don't want her anywhere near my sister, my brother or I. Still, it does not matter what I _want_, because she does what _she_ wants anyway.

Before I have time to retaliate, Amelie grabbed my neck with her powerful hands and pushed me backwards as she steps inside, closing the door behind her with right leg in one quick, smooth move. I gasp at the pressure she has on my skin, cutting off my scream like I am a mere rag doll. She keeps that grip as she drags me into the living room and throws my body onto the floor._ Ouch…_

"Nobody refuses me Alyssa. You will learn that in time; I will make sure that you do so." I stare up at the Vampire with wide eyes as a pair or deathly-sharp fangs slowly protrude from her gums. It is then that I hear a car skidding to a halt in the driveway and Amelie has me within her grip again, holding my frail body tightly against hers. My parents run into the room together, fear and despair painted across their faces, and double-take when they seem me in the arms of their enemy.

"Claire. Shane." Amelie tightens the grip she has around my neck and I cough, gasping for breath. My body is limp, though she still holds me up while torturing my at the same time.

"Let her go!" My Dad shouts, anger and venom leaking from his voice. My Mom says nothing, she only stares at my pained face with very sad eyes.

"I will, as soon as you agree to my terms."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you doing this?" Mom asked tightly. She was seriously angry and I could tell because she had that vein-popping thing in her neck. I had encountered that vein far too many times before; she was pissed to the max.

"Because, Claire, I am angry." Amelie did not once loosen her grip around my neck and it hurt like hell. The arm around my waist, the only support that was keeping me upright, was extremely tight as well. The combination of both grips was excruciating, especially since I could hardly breathe to calm myself. I knew the Vampire was angry; from my position, it was totally obvious. "I did everything I possibly could to make you happy and give you freedom, but you left when you were needed most."

Amelie did not sound angry or sad, just very… serene, like she was stating facts she was not bothered about in the slightest. Of course, I did not have a clue was she was referring to; this was long before my time. "We couldn't be happy in Morganville, Amelie… this was our only option." Mom retaliated, though she was very defensive. "Please let my daughter go…" She pleaded, tears springing to her blue eyes. Dad said nor did nothing; just a rigid statue, anger and frustration oozing out of him.

"Like I said before, I will if you agree to my terms." _If… _So, if they did not agree, I was going to die basically. Fabulous.

"What terms?" Dad spat, the first thing he had said in a long couple of minutes.

"You return to Morganville with your children, and you _stay_ there. Of course, I will offer my Protection once again, but I will not be as unforgiving as before." Where the _hell_ was Morganville? "Claire, you work for Myrnin and I, and Oliver if need be."

"But-" The fingers around my throat tightened once more. I felt myself gasp in surprise, though I was unable to breathe fully. I squirmed uncomfortably, feeling my lungs burn as the build up of carbon dioxide began to kill me, but the firm hand around my body restricted me from moving anywhere. "Okay! Okay, we'll do what you want! Just… stop." My Mom was crying now, tears spilling over her cheeks and forming mini rivers of salty water. She began to shake uncontrollably as she watched me turn blue, but Dad caught her before she fell to the ground in a heap of misery.

"Good, so we have an agreement. You have two weeks to move back to Morganville. I will be watching, so do not try to run." Amelie dropped my and I fell in a fit of wheezing and coughing to the soft, cream carpet. Within seconds, Mom was hunched over me, rubbing my back as I struggled for free breath once more. Dad just watched as Amelie exited our home, cool and collected as ever.

_Bitch._

"Mom, what happened? Is everything okay?" Rose climbed out of the trapdoor with Dad in tow, carrying a very unhappy Connor. His eyes were blotchy and red and the frown on his cute, plump face was enough to describe his feelings; he had been crying.

"Everything is fine baby. Just had a little scare, that's all…" Mom soothed. I was sitting on the sofa in the living room, staring off into the sky from the window. I listened to their conversation, lies upon lies. We had agreed not to tell Rose about what happened; she didn't need to know, though she would eventually…

"So nobody came to find us?" She asked.

"No, of course not." Rose came into the living room, took one look at my pale face and frowned. She knew, of course she did. Despite this, she said nothing, though I knew for a fact she would be begging me for the truth when we finally got to bed. She sat beside me on the sofa and placed her head on my shoulder, resting it there while we both stared off into space. I appreciated the comfort, so I took her hand within mine and held it closely. Being that scared, the most scared I have _ever_ been, really showed me how important Rose and Connor were. I knew I would never take them for granted again.

"Rose, honey, go upstairs and do your homework. I'll shout you down when it's dinner time…" Rose looked like she may have protested, but she nodded nonetheless and clumped off upstairs in a huff. Mom sat beside me then, taking Rose's former place, and enveloped me in a huge 'Mom' hug. I almost laughed, I almost told her she was being silly, but she wasn't, I couldn't deny that that little episode was not completely terrifying.

"You need to tell me everything…" I whispered. If we were moving back to this Morganville, I needed to know what was so… _bad_ about this place. I needed to know what happened, what goes on there, everything.

"I will. Once Rose and Connor are asleep, your Father and I will tell you everything you need to know." That was fine, but not exactly what I asked for; what I '_needed'_ to know wasn't necessarily everything… it meant they were not going to tell me everything.

The three of us, sat at the dinner table with no dinner placed, were quiet in awkward silence. Mom and Dad didn't even know where to start, not even close. It was up to me to start this conversation off.

"Where, and _what_, is Morganville?" I demanded, eyeing up my parents intently; I wanted to make sure there were no lies and no morphed versions of the truth.

"Morganville…" My Dad sighed, glancing at Mom for a very brief second. "Morganville is a small town in the middle of Texas. It's a place where humans and Vampires live in relative harmony, though Vampires have primary control over the town." And we were supposed to be _moving_ there?

"And why were you there in the first place?" I asked, since it was clearly the most obvious question. Why would you live in a place that sounded so… awful.

"Your Father was born and raised in Morganville." Mom smiles faintly as she remembers her old life there; she was very nostalgic my Mother. "I was studying there at Texas Prairie University when I moved in with your father and his two friends, Michael and Eve."

"Okay, fair enough…" I nod, taking all this information in with an open mind. Everything so far sounded easy and simple enough. "And how does a native teenager and university student piss off a Vampire like _that_?" I had to know; it had been sitting there, wallowing in my mind, all night, eating at everything I held sane up there in that mind of mine. Mom gives me a warning look, but I'm sure its because of the colourful language I have chosen to use.

"I kind of worked for Amelie and another Vampire called Myrnin. I was very important to the town because of my talents and they had insisted, on many occasions, that I stay in the town. Forever." Mom spoke again, nodding at my Dad for confirmation on the story. He barely moved; he was still slowly simmering.

"And you didn't…" I came up to that conclusion myself. Kind of obvious anyway since we lived in Washington.

"No, we didn't." Mom agreed, sighing ever so slightly. I couldn't tell whether she regretted the decision or not, but there was a hint of resentment in her voice. "I hacked the computer that controls the town and wiped our information from it's files. Then we just… left. Just like that. It was easy enough since we had a lot of help, but we moved back and forth a lot and then finally settled here." _Right…_ because, as we all know, hacking into a super computer that virtually controlled a whole town was totally normal.

"And now?" I asked, raising a curious eyebrow.

"Now… now we move back." Dad angrily rises from the table in a swift, fast motion, leaving the chair he sat upon upturned and on it's side. He leaves the room, fists balled up at his sides and a temper so hot I can feel it burning.


End file.
